


Sleepless in Ankh-Morpork

by Kato86



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), Masturbation, Some Plot, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato86/pseuds/Kato86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angua is confronted by a peculiar woman/werewolf problem that denies her a peaceful night rest. What to do, what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Ankh-Morpork

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get/regain that set of skills that gets me from "okay" to "good" writing... More dabbling into scenes that come into my mind so far, but I'll keep trying to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome as always!

She lay awake staring at the ceiling. She hated these... times of the month. Being a woman had its annoyances. Being a werewolf had another set of annoyances. But putting both together didn't just bring the sum of these problems, oh no, it brought a whole new fancy party of problems with it. Most prominently the one she was suffering right now. Next to her she knew he was gently snoring, lying calmly on his back, hands neatly folded on his stomach and sleeping like there was nothing to worry in the world. And meanwhile she was going crazy with... with...  
She tried to take a few slow breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Maybe counting something would help? Not that it ever really did, but it didn't hurt. Maybe it would tire her out. Obviously she'd much rather do something else to tire herself out...  
No, no, no, don't. 'You're not an animal', she told herself, 'you can keep that in check. You are not a slave to your wolf-ish instincts.' She mimicked his sleeping position, maybe that would help. And she started counting the boards on the ceiling. She already knew how many there were from countless nights like this but whatever. Better than doing nothing. Better than thinking of what she wanted to do... to him. Or wanted him to do to her.  
She shook her head in defiance. No, no, no, she wouldn't wake him up to bother him with her problems. They both had to be up early again tomorrow for work. They both needed to get a good night's sleep. And if she couldn't get it, it was her problem, not his.  
But maybe she could just... If she kept quiet it wouldn't bother him. And it always helped her fall asleep. She just needed to be careful about it...  
Slowly she allowed one hand to to wander upwards from her stomach, a fingernail tracing over the smooth skin covering hard muscle and until it felt the softer part of her body that was her breast under her thin night shirt. A shiver went through her in anticipation. Gently cupping it she began with a slow massage and already she felt the urge... well, not disappearing but shifting, from the unplesant desire to the pleasant delight of having it granted.  
She could feel her nipple hardening under her shirt and placed her thumb on it, teasing it hesitantly. A slight moan escaped her before she shut her lips more tightly. 'Quiet, girl!' Her other hand wandered downwards and started rubbing over her thigh, just like he always did before he would...  
The thought of it made her almost lose control. For a moment she could feel her hair growing, her claws protruding, her tail... She waited for a moment to calm down a bit.  
Then she pulled up her night shirt and feeling the soft skin without anything in between just felt so much better. She might hate some things her body did to her sometimes but she could at least appreciate its beauty. The softness, the warmth, the shape of it. Being constantly on the run after criminals helped, likely along with her hearty diet (no pun intended). How much the special shampoo he bought for her once in a while contributed she didn't dare to consider.  
Carefully pinching her own nipple she bit her lower lip to keep quiet. She could feel her fangs protruding but she had gone too far to still care. Her other hand rubbed over her panties and she bucked her hips against it. 'Calm down, don't wake him up!' But her wish to be touched was so much stronger. She could feel her nipple not being toyed at by fingers anymore but claws and she tasted and faintly smelled blood as her fangs pierced her lips.  
Desperately she shoved her hand inside her underwear and searched for the little nub she knew would give her more relieve. A deep, guttural sound left her mouth as she finally found her sweet spot and started massaging it with her index finger. She was vaguely aware of her not biting her lip anymore, instead panting more and more animalistic but it just felt too good.  
Still staring at the ceiling her mind drifted off, thinking of walks in the park, chasing cats, belly rubs... all the things she usually wouldn't allow herself to enjoy. But she did, for some bizarre, illogical reason these things were as much fun to her as her more... sophisticated interests. Especially when she got to do them with him. Everything was so much more fun with him. And she hated herself a bit for that.  
At first she wasn't sure if the sensation was part of her half-dreaming state but then she snapped back into the present when it became clear the hand on her thigh was very much real. She stopped her efforts and turned to look at him. He hadn't moved much but his hand was definitely on her thigh and he showed that warm, kind smile and his eyes were definitely open. „Would you like some help?“ she heard him say and if it hadn't been him she would have thought he was teasing but he was never teasing. He probably didn't know what that word meant. He was – as always – entirely honest and only wanted to help her. And sometimes this was so annoying. But right now, she didn't care.  
She buried a hand/paw in his red hair and pulled their faces together, greedily kissing his lips and barely making an effort not to bite him with her fangs. He just calmly and let her do as she pleased, letting her pent-up desire wash over him until she climbed on top of him. Only then did he wrap an arm around her and pulled her close. As her breasts were squished against his muscular chest she felt the warmth from his body calming her down a little, but then she felt his penis pushing against her through their underwear and any thought of cuddling was gone.  
Letting go of his lips she kissed, licked, bit her way over his body down to his pants where an obvious bulge was growing. She rubbed her paw over it and looked up at his eyes. She was certain her look was feral by now but he just gently smiled back as she started to massage him through the fabric. Once in a while he twitched for a moment but as always she wouldn't get the reaction she wanted him to give her.  
Ignoring this disappointment she was used to by now, she still pulled down the clothing and hungrily let her tongue slide over the hardening erection. One of her hands joined in her efforts, starting to massage his balls while the other gently scratched over his chiseled chest. Why was he so fucking perfect? She wasn't terrible herself but he... he... was just... there was nothing about him she could possibly think to improve. He tasted so nice, he smelled great, he felt so good under her fingers. He was so... not so big, just the right size. Big, but not so big it would ever hurt. Speaking off...  
Wrapping her lips around his cock she tried to remain gentle while sucking and twirling her tongue around his tip. She could feel his hand in her blond hair but she knew this wasn't because of his enjoyment of what she did – he was for too composed for that - but because he knew she liked being petted. Petted! Yes, it was true, but did he have to make it so obvious, with his gentle ear scratching and his fingers massaging her scalp? But she couldn't help enjoying it and purring at the feeling.  
Slowly starting to take him in deeper, she buried her fingers in his firm, shapely ass and again felt her claws protruding, but she decided to not care anymore and buried them into him. At least that made him twitch a little and with a satisfied grin, she engulfed his member entirely, sucking more viciously now.  
She could taste the first of the peculiar aroma of his precum on her tongue and his strong hand had moved down to her neck, when she couldn't wait any longer. With some hesitation, she let go of him and looking into his eyes licked over his well toned torso up towards his face. Again, she could only imagine how greedy her face must have been, but he just smiled this stupid, annoying smile and with his hand again buried in her hair, guided her lips to his and allowed her – there was no other word for it – for her to hungrily kiss him to satisfy some of her desire.  
She bit his lips, his tongue, sucked on both, scratched his chest, rubbed her claws over his short cut hair, tried anything to get him as excited as she was, but to no avail. Not that he was not interested but just... focused. Calm. Serene. She broke the kiss and pushed herself against him. „I need you, goddamit. I need you to fuck me!“ she hissed and rubbed her crotch against his penis.  
Picking her up with a strong arm he easily turned her around, so she was lying down and he was hovering over her. „With pleasure,“ he replied and gently started to insert himself into her. But she didn't want gentle there and then. She wrapped her legs around him and with one swift move pulled both together, making herself moan loudly in response as he filled her entirely: „OH YES!“  
He seemed perplexed for a moment but then returned to the tranquil smile and started moving in and out, slowly to the point of torment. She tried to move against him faster, make the sensation more intense, but he managed to draw it out against her wishes. She growled and snarled and tried to use her legs to get him to do what she wanted. She wanted him – needed him to go crazy, too. To ravage her, fuck her, to take her like a bi- … No, she wouldn't admit to that, no matter what.  
Instead she grunted „Let me up, lay down!“ He obeyed, lying back and pulling her on top of him, without breaking their contact and with gravity on her side she could feel him reaching even deeper. A satisfied moan was the response of her inner animal and she waited for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being completely full again.Then she slowly began moving again, moving her hips so he'd rub her just where she needed him, her hands resting on his well-toned chest and her legs spread to either side of him.  
She heard herself pant and growl and grunt knew her hair was a mess, as she her movements got faster and more erratic, nearly jumping up and down on him in her frenzy, his dick moving in and out of her cunt. His hands meanwhile stroked her stomach, steadied her hips or held her bouncing breasts while she rode him wildly. And whenever she caught a glimpse of his face, all she saw was this friendly smile, as if he was just talking to any person on the street. Why did he have to be so irritating at times?  
But it still didn't feel like enough. While one of her paws dug its claws deeper into his body, she led the other between her legs and while moving her hips on his cock, teased her clit a finger, hoping to bring her that last bit of ecstasy she desired. She felt more electric sparks make her body tingle and moaned even louder, sounding more like an animal than ever. But it somehow still wasn't enough this time.  
„More“, she snarled, „I need more...“ But she was exhausted and grew frustrated and her movements got slower. Somehow it didn't work for her and couldn't say what. She looked at him and his expression had indeed changed. He looked quizzical, like he was trying to solve a case, and she couldn't help but giggle. „Huh, what is with you?“ But he just placed a finger on her lips and carefully lifted her off of him.  
„What are you...?“ she started but he hushed her. „Trust me.“ He gently turned her around and pushed her head and torso down while directing her to raise her hips. Then she realized what he was trying to do. Her face resting on the pillow, his firm grasp holding her down tenderly, she started to complain: „Hey, Carrot, wait a moment. There's a reason we never did-“ But as he entered her, she stopped herself and bit into the pillow not to shout loudly. If asked, she wouldn't be able to say why but this right there and then felt so much better than anything they had done before. And she certainly wouldn't admit to it having anything to do with the name of the position. But every time he reached into her she felt her muscles tightening in a passion she'd not felt before. And every time he left her she felt so desperate for him to return.  
Howling into the pillow she tried to tell him to move faster, she tried to reach from him with a hand to direct him, but she just flailed it around helplessly. He was picking up speed, but slowly, torturuosly, until she could hear and feel his hips smacking against her rear in a steady rhythm. She whined louder into the pillow and tried to lift herself up but the outbursts of pleasure coursing through her made her lose control of her limbs.  
The she realized he had grabbed her arms and softly crossed them over her back, guiding her movements while holding onto them with a hand, while the other steadied her from below. He carefully pulled her up a little and she couldn't bury her face in the bed anymore, instead she felt him rub her in entirely new ways, as he held her up in front of her. Her pants had turned into husky howling and she couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried.  
An immense satisfaction came over her as she felt her orgasm hit, making her whole body shiver and slacken in his grip. He kept moving inside her with a slower pace, even as she screamed her pleasure out loud enough for probably the whole city to notice. It felt like it lasted for minutes, until a second wave washed over her. But he didn't let go of her, even when she felt she was only a big sack of exhausted muscles. He lifted her higher up and started to nibble at her neck, as one hand began to fondle a breast and the other caressed her just above the place where they were connected so intimately.  
„That was... amazing,“ she mumbled between pants as he kissed her neck and bis thumb brushed over a nipple. „Oh, are you saying you had enough?“ he whispered and allowed a finger to flick over her pearl. If she didn't know any better she would have said there was actual desire in his voice. Not the general, loving kind, but the more lewd she had felt rarely but especially today. Would she dare let this go to waste?  
She turned her head and saw he was frowning slightly. She couldn't recall when he last looked... disappointed? Excited she pulled their lips together, grinning. „I just need a moment to catch my breath, then we can try to wake the rest of the neighbors,“ she joked and let a paw join his hand between her legs. His smile returned and they kissed again until she the feelings in her legs returned and they would try to make her suggestion come true.


End file.
